A beastly act
by SH0GUN666
Summary: WARNING: this second chapter contains even more sexual content, some even disturbing. this is NOT for the eyes of minors


Here we find the hunter again, searching for bloodstones in old yharnam. He wondered and pondered while killing those afflicted by the plague. Blood stained his ragged, black clothing as he slashed away with the claws from the dreaded dungeon. It was somewhere near midnight before he came upon the bridge where he fought and killed the relentless cleric beast. He came about halfway on the bridge before he heard the same ringing sound in his ears, signaling a adversary. He readied his claws, hoping it was the same girl from the nightmare frontier. He waited at the bridge for a few minutes until from the gates in front of him, came the same female hunter. Her white cathedral dress glistened in the moonlight and she simply waved at the now nervous hunter. He sweated under his crow like mask and tensed. He felt strange, not emotionally, but rather...ill. He paced to the huntress and quickly pinned her against the gates wall. Faster than a blink of a eye, his mouth connected with her's and he was now lifting her against the cold stone wall. Her enlongened tongue started to slowly drift further and further into his mouth until it was midway into his throat. He held back his gag reflexes, just to hold her tongue in.

During their lustful kiss, she slipped off the shoulder parts of her dress and her lucious breasts dropped free from the white cloth. She slowly crouched until her head was equal to his waist. She undone his trousers and his hardened cock sprung free. She let out a gleaming stream of saliva which dribbled on his phallus. She then gently placed his throbbing phallus between her sensitive breasts. She placed both hands on either sides of them and moved them up and down, she suckled on the head as she did her dirty work. She moaned and breathed heavily as she was satisfying him with her mouth and tits. The hunter did nothing, just stood there and enjoyed the show. She licked between rubs as she starred up at him with needing eyes. The hunter groaned and moaned louder as she moved faster by the minute. He couldn't take it anymore, he shoved her head entirely onto his cock and he started to cum deep inside her throat. She started to cough for a little bit and swallowed his load bit by bit.

He quickly turned her around and bent her over without warning and lifted her dress. Then he buried his face into her cunt so fast that words couldn't describe it. She went into second phase of the kos parasite and allowed her tendrils to shove his head deeper until his entire face was shoved into her rear. He licked and pinched her clit and she was starting to lose it. She slipped one long tendril down to his phallus and swirled the tendril around it slowly. He moaned heavily while he was eating her out and grabbed her cheeks tightly. The deeper inside he went, the faster she swirled the tendril around his pulsing phallus. Her moans grew so loud that they echoed throughout old yharnam. He his index finger to softly play with her clit.

Suddenly, he felt strange. Then he felt intense pain all over and screamed in agony. He fell to the ground and tossed and turned as he felt his bones enlargen and his skin stretch to fit the larger bones. He grew a black line of fur across the middle of his back and he grew a new set of sharp fangs. The huntress stopped, turned around and starred at him through fear and a little bit of want. The changed hunter got up and stood taller than the huntress. He then grabbed her and slammed her on his now beastly cock. He started to pound away senseless and the huntress held on for dear life. He was slightly clawing at her ass, which caused it to bleed a little. She didn't care much of the pain, she was filled with even more pleasure and escatsy. He was pounding the poor huntress so hard that her ass cheeks were starting to turn red. They could only hear slapping and moaning at the moment. Then with one final thrust inside her, he came so much that some shot out of her tight hole. She screamed with great pleasure and fell unconscious. He pulled it out and she realeased a large stream of his hot load. He dropped her unconscious body and went dropped unconscious as well.

In the distance, Alfred leaned against his logarius wheel as he watched the two hunters fall to the ground. He chuckled under his breath. "Lovecraftian horrors break minds, you little love birds" he muttered as he walked away to kill more of the afflicted.


End file.
